Lemons Beyond Time: Ben Ten
by sinfulnature1123
Summary: Why let the flow of time interrupt our lemons? Let us ignore it for now and enjoy the fun


**Well, I know I said I wasn't going to do another Lemons Beyond Time for a while, but even I wasn't expecting to go a whole year and change without one. I was expecting to get another request for one after about three, maybe five months tops.**

 **Oh well, if you read the last Lemons Beyond Time and are still here, then that at least proves you have the virtue of patience.^-^ anyway, warning: incest ahead, though frankly if you actually opened the story without noticing it then it's your own fault for not paying attention.**

* * *

Grandpa Max had gone out to go fishing, and Gwen had managed to talk him into letting Ben and her remain in the RV while he went off. He supposed there wasn't too much trouble they could get into, and if a villain attacked, the omnitrix and Gwen's magic could do more than enough to keep them safe in time for him return.

Gwen figured that he'd be gone for four hours at least, and turned to Ben with a smile when he'd left. Ben smiled back, moving over to kiss Gwen affectionately as soon as Grandpa Max was out of sight. It was slow, lasting nearly a full minute before they separated again. "Sorry for all the name calling." He said.

"I told you it's fine," Gwen said, "We've gotta make it look like everything's normal with us in front of Grandpa." "I know," Ben said, "But it still kinda makes me feel like a jerk." "Well I don't mind." Gwen assured him, giving him another kiss as his hands began to trail over their body.

They'd been together for going on two weeks now, and already had a good system in place for when they could and couldn't do things together. Max's fishing trip was an unexpected bit of extra fun they hadn't planned for, but were happy to get just the same.

Soon Ben and Gwen had worked each other's clothes off, Ben's hands kneading Gwen's soft butt and Gwen gently rubbing his member to get him to full hardness. "So, how should we do this?" Ben asked, as Gwen usually decided the details unless he was being spontaneous.

"Well, we've got four hours. Three hours really, since we'll probably need a break in the middle and time to wash off and get the smell out of the air before Grandpa gets back," Gwen said, "So I'm thinking we start slow and work our way up~"

Ben nodded, sitting down with his member standing at attention. Gwen sat down nearby, leaning down to lick along his member so he'd be lubed up for her. She would have preferred to use actually lube for such a thing, but didn't want to keep anything like that in the RV where Max might find it. It wasn't so bad using her mouth, and Ben tried to make her feel good with his fingers while she licked his length.

Both moaned as she went, Gwen reminding herself to stop before he came so she could mount and start riding. She started facing away from him, her back against his chest as her hips lowered onto him. Between her own wetness and his rod now being slick, Ben's cock pushed into her pussy easily.

They moaned together and Gwen moved her hips slowly on top of him, taking it a little deeper every few moments and squeezing his length with her tight, wet slit to bring more pleasure to the both of them.

Ben wasn't much for breasts, preferring to linger by Gwen's ass, but knew that she liked it when he played with her, and so reached around her to rub and squeeze her nipples and small breasts as gently as he could.

As their pleasure grew and their movements became faster the closer they got to their first climax of the afternoon, they slowly became aware of something else in the RV, a sound of some kind.

Then, a few seconds later, the sound gained a glow to it as well. Right in front of them, the air lit up with light, the same kind usually given off by Gwen's spells, though Gwen's reaction to it told Ben she was just as confused as him.

When it faded, there were two more occupants in the RV; Ben and Gwen, their future selves. Oddly, they didn't seem aware that they'd appeared in this RV, and were still doing what they'd been doing before: each other.

They appeared to be in nearly the same position as present Ben and Gwen, though with Gwen facing Ben so he could have his face pressed between her large breasts. The two stared in shock.

They were still for a few more moments until the sight and sound of their fucking became a bit too much for Ben and he thrust up into Gwen, causing her to bounce on his cock and making her continue her riding until they both quickly reached their peaks, groaning loudly in pleasure as they came in near unison.

Even with them crying out, future Ben and Gwen still didn't notice them until they to reached their climax, Gwen throwing back her head as Ben hilted himself hard inside of her pussy, cumming into her hard.

As they recovered, looking to have only just been getting started, they finally took note of their surroundings. "Oh hell." Future Gwen said, "Sorry, this wasn't supposed to happen. My magic has acted up in the past while we were.. Busy, but usually it just teleports us across the room somewhere else in the house, never through time."

"What caused the time warp? Could your magic really get that out of control? We weren't going that rough." Future Ben said. "I think it's mostly just random chance," Future Gwen said, "My magic usually just latches on to another source of magic, which is usually somewhere nearby. This time it bypassed sources of magic in the present and latched on to another source of magic; me from the past."

Ben and Gwen of the present were listening to none of this. They were ogling the future versions of themselves without shame. Between future Ben's muscular body and handsome form, and future Gwen's busty and curvaceous body, they were both more than a little glad to know that they'd both be looking good, and looking good together, for quite awhile.

"Sorry to interrupt," Future Gwen said, "but we're gonna have to wait here until I can cast a spell to take us back. Shouldn't take more than an hour or two, if that long." "What are we gonna do in the meantime?" Future Ben asked.

Future Gwen smirked, "Who said we had to stop what we were doing~? I doubt our past selves would mind. Looks like they were in the middle of the same thing~ maybe we could even give them a few pointers."

Future Ben rolled his eyes, but smiled, "I guess you're right. What do you two think?" "I think I've only gotten smarter." Gwen of the present said with a smile, future Gwen chuckling. "Alright, let's switch, you take my Ben and I'll take yours for awhile~"

They nodded, present Gwen getting up and going over to the future Ben, while future Gwen sat down next to present Ben. Present Ben, still unclear on how this had all happened, decided to focus on what he understood, and one of the things he understood was Gwen's love of getting attention to her chest.

Ben moved over, future Gwen laying on her back as Ben thrust into her, moaning as his hands moved to play with her breasts. He'd always referred the rear to the chest, but seeing future Gwen's lovely tits was making him rethink that opinion.

Gwen meanwhile was practically drooling as she stared at future Ben's cock. Even for his larger body it seemed massive to her. She normally hated using her mouth, she absolutely had to try it with this. Seeing this, future Ben smirked, picking Ben up and holding her upside down, burying his tongue in her pussy while she moaned against his cock.

Gwen hadn't thought a standing sixty-nine was even possible, but didn't complain in the slightest as she wrapped her lips around future Ben's throbbing cock, sucking hard on the stiff meat and not minding, even slightly enjoying, the taste of her future self's juices on it.

Ben meanwhile had only gotten rougher with future Gwen, who seemed to enjoy taking it harder than present Gwen did. He slammed his entire length into her roughly, using his hands to holds her breasts together so he could suck on both her nipples at once, making her moan even louder.

She came a few moments after she felt his seed pouring into her, and while she recovered, had Ben sit back so she could move over, taking his cock between her tits and stroking him with them. He couldn't believe how good it felt, and future Gwen seemed to enjoy watching this pleasured expressions as she went.

Present Gwen didn't have a hope in hell of actually taking all of future Ben's cock into her throat, but managed to get more than enough to make his moan into her pussy as he ate it like a pro, finding all her sweet spots and getting her off in a matter of moments.

The climax made Gwen's moans grow louder, vibrating his cock and nearly bringing him to his peak. The fact that it didn't made her a little disappointed in her ability, but she blushed when he gave her a tip on how to make him, and indeed present Ben, cum faster. She couldn't see how such a thing would work, but tried it anyway, lifting her feet to his cock and squeezing it between them, stroking it with them.

Sure enough, he groaned and came within moments, shooting hot ropes of cum over Gwen's feet. She couldn't believe it, and figured present Ben wouldn't be able to either until he felt it. In the meantime though, future Ben wasn't done with her yet, and picked her up again.

Present Ben had needed a moment to rest after he'd cum, covering future Gwen's sexy breasts in white seed. Future Gwen smirked, showing off a spell her present self hadn't learned yet, returning Ben's cock to full hardness and his stamina to more than he'd started with.

She laid down on the floor on her side, lifting one leg over Ben's shoulder as he rammed into her, giving her all he had. She moaned, taking it and crying out for more. He wasn't as big as future Ben, but with his increased stamina, he railed her just as roughly.

Present Gwen groaned loudly as she took future Ben's throbbing cock inside of her. He was holding her against the wall with her legs as far apart as they could go. Gwen had cast one of the spells she did know that had a sexual application, the one to dampen any pain. She'd used it for her and Ben's first time, and it had worked then.

Seeing her use this spell and recognizing it, future Ben grinned mischievously, jerking his hips forward suddenly, forcing several inches of his rod into her and making her cry out from the intensity. It didn't hurt, but it was still overwhelming.

Future Ben grunted as he tried to fit his entire cock inside Gwen's tiny hole. Future Gwen was still tight, and had even made herself tighter on occasion with magic, but this was insane. It felt like each thrust might be enough to push him over the edge, and it was only his willpower keeping him from blowing with each movement.

With all four of them getting close a point they'd need to stop and rest, even with future Gwen's magic, they shifted positions once more, both versions of Gwen on their fours with both Bens fucking them from behind.

Future Gwen leaned over, pulling present Gwen into a kiss, and not a simple peck like Gwen had expected, a deep, passionate tongue war that present Gwen submitted to immediately, and found an odd thrill in as it happened.

The sight of this brought both versions of Ben over the edge, and they unloaded into their alternative Gwen's, causing them both to cum, moaning into their heated kiss, which continued for a few moments after the orgasm had passed.

"Don't be afraid to try new things." Future Gwen told her past self, giving her a smile that made Gwen blush darkly at the thought of what she meant, the kiss making it a bit obvious. They would have a few more rounds before future Gwen had worked up the magic to return her and future Ben to their own time, and one more after for the road.

But it would be awhile before either of them realized just how much the flow of time had been affected by the meet up, both versions of Ben being more potent than they'd expected, and both versions of Gwen now carrying a little something extra from the other version of their loving cousin.

* * *

 **It occurred to me while I was writing this that this is kinda the mid point between my Ben Rapes Gwen, and my Gwen Rapes Ben stories, with no version of either of them raping anyone, and them just being affectionate lovers.**

 **Anyway, what did you think of this installment of Lemons Beyond Time? Good? Bad? Tell me why in the reviews, as well as what, if anything, you'd like to see next time I do a Lemons Beyond Time [I've already done Avatar the last airbender/legend of Korra, DBZ, and Akama ga kill, so no suggestions for those or for Ben Ten].**

 **I am sinful by nature with no malicious intent, and I'll see you all next time!**


End file.
